This invention relates to golf bags and in particular to golf bags having integral support stands.
When a golf bag is carried by a golfer or a caddy it is desirable that it include a stand which will support it in a generally upright position where the golf clubs are readily visible for selection and can easily be removed and reinserted into the bag. This function has been accommodated in the past by providing legs that are movable between a retracted position where they rest against the side of the bag, and an extended position where they extend outwardly from the bag. Thus the legs do not interfere with carrying the bag when they are retracted, and yet act in cooperation with the base of the bag to support it when they are extended.
Several methods have been used to move the legs between their retracted and extended positions. One method, which is used in a bag sold by Sun Mountain Sports of Missoula, Montana, connects the legs to the shoulder strap which is used to carry the bag. The legs are moved to their extended position by pulling on the shoulder strap and are moved back to their retracted position by a retraction spring when the bag is lifted off of the ground. Due to its complexity, this mechanism is expensive to manufacture and is easily damaged. In addition, this mechanism is awkward to use, particularly until the golfer becomes familiar with its operation.
A simpler prior art device actuates the legs with a rod which extends below the bottom of the bag, the rod is connected to the legs such that the legs automatically extend when the bag is positioned with the rod resting on the ground and then is urged downwardly. This device is shown in the form of an attachable stand in Jones, U.S. Pat. No. D 283,339, However, with the device shown in Jones '339, the rod must extend below the bottom of the bag in order to make it serve its intended use, and thus it prevents the bag from being placed upright on the ground or in a golf car on its base. This is not a serious problem with the attachable stand disclosed in Jones '339, since the stand can easily be removed if the bag is to be carried in a golf car. However, this problem is a serious impediment to incorporating this type of stand actuation mechanism integrally into a golf bag.
The subject invention permits incorporating the leg actuation system of Jones '339 integrally in a golf bag by relieving a portion of the base of the bag adjacent to the actuation rod, and making the rod terminate coplanar with the unrelieved portion of the base. The relieved portion is arranged such that when the bag is tilted to approximately the angle it will be at when the bag is supported on the legs, the end of the rod extends below the base and thus is exposed so that it can be moved when the bag is urged downwardly. Accordingly, the bag can be positioned vertically on the unrelieved portion of the base without interference with the actuation rod, and still have the actuation rod exposed so that it can be used to actuate the legs.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the base of the bag is flat. The unrelieved portion is oriented normal to the center line of the bag and the relieved portion is angled relative to the unrelieved portion at approximately the same angle that the bag will be offset from the vertical when it is supported by the legs. Thus, the relieved portion also provides a platform which makes the bag stable when it is supported by the legs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a golf bag having integral legs which act in cooperation with the base of the bag to support it at an acute angle with respect to vertical.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a golf bag in which the legs are moved to an operative position where they support the bag merely by urging the bag downwardly.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a golf bag in which the apparatus which is used to move the legs to their operative position does not prevent the golf bag from being supported vertically on its base.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a golf bag having a base with a relieved portion which is angled relative to the unrelieved portion at approximately the same angle the bag will be offset from the vertical when it is supported by the legs.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in